


Sealed With A Kiss

by illusionists



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Mademoiselle wingmans, and shes pretty damn good at it, its pretty damn cheesy honestly, mika is a FOOL but so is shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: He had a lot in common with the dolls in his workload: broken, messy- and eventually going to be abandoned.When Mika's sure he's broken beyond repair, he asks Shuu for some maintenance, which only leads to some internal crises and a revelation of emotions.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Sealed With A Kiss

The handicraft club room was unbearably quiet- spare for Shuu’s sewing machine’s slight humming, and his small sounds of satisfaction, or his grunts of disapproval, as he worked at his table. 

  
  


And, Gods, Mika was restless.

Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, Mika stared at the battered doll before him, then turning his head over to the small pile of dolls to his side. 

Shuu wanted Mika to do simple amendments while he worked on an order some unit placed for stage costumes. 

The doll in his hands had an easy enough fix; she just needed new button eyes. 

On a normal day, Mika would be able to zoom through the task his mentor had given him. 

What made today different? Mika wasn’t sure, but he knew _he_ felt different. Restless. Mika slightly chucked the doll and grunted. He laid flat on the floor and kicked his legs. “Oshii-san,” he pouted and flailed his arms, “-’m all broken.”

  
  


Shuu lifted his foot from his pedal as he turned to look at Mika- who was knee deep in a crisis. “That is more than evident, Kagehira,” 

His gaze was icy through his purple eyes, but yet- concern was there, too.

_Did_ Mika ever act normal? _Could_ he communicate how he felt in a calmer manner? Shuu wasn’t sure.

  
  


As for Mika-- he hated feeling like this.

Though, admittedly, he’d been feeling some state of butterflies-mixed-with-dread. The broken pieces of Mika were in his stomach. He felt the porcelain of himself begin to shatter in his head.

His green hair was unkempt, too, which he knew Shuu would likely scold him for- but couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

He had a lot in common with the dolls in his workload: broken, messy- and eventually going to be abandoned.

  
  


Mika got off the ground and picked the doll back up, staring at her one missing eye, then to the chipped button eye beside it. “Feelin’ funny,” he groaned loud enough for Shuu to hear, “too messy to work.”

  
  
  


“If you’re sick, I would’ve preferred you told me sooner,” Shuu mumbled something under his breath about Mademoiselle staying safe.

  
  
  


“Not that type-a sick… I dun’no,”

  
  
  


Mika had funny feelings, he had stomach aches and other pains; but this was different. 

_Because he always felt the most jittery and shaken around Oshii-san._

  
  


Shuu decided to stop working altogether. Mika better have known how important he was to him. He stood over Mika with his hands on his hips. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me how to,”

Technically a lie.

Shuu knew the ins and the outs of all his projects, but he wanted to hear Mika say it.

He extended a hand to Mika, who hesitantly took it as he got up slowly. “Maintenance,” Mika sighed. “Don’t toss me jus’ yet… See if ya can fix me one more time,”

  
  


_Tossing?_ Mika must’ve had it bad.

Even if Shuu wouldn’t verbalize it, he could never toss Mika.

Wordlessly, Shuu lead Mika to his table, where the latter sat on the edge. Though his legs were long enough to hit the floor, Mika scooted back a bit more to let them dangle, swinging them back and forth slightly.

In full truth, Shuu had never been exactly sure how to do maintenance. It was _Mika_ who first asked for it.

He’d watch Shuu take his time evaluating his dolls and his finds, even Mademoiselle, and how delicate Shuu was with her.

When Mika had once felt sick, he asked Shuu to do _maintenance_ on him too. It’d been their thing since.

Now, granted, it turned out Mika had a stomach bug and Shuu got sick right after too, they’d found it had just _worked_.

  
  


Maintenance began with finger taps to Mika’s knees, slowly increasing in pressure and intensity. 

No joint problems, Shuu concluded, as Mika stared blankly at him. 

Shuu got on his knees as he held on to one of Mika’s calves. His fingers did their best to feel any tension in the muscles through the fabric of his pants.

As expected, his muscles were a bit tight. Mika overworked himself. From practice, he’d go straight to work and rarely gave himself a break. 

His legs must’ve been exhausted.

Though even with light massaging, Mika was hardly phased.

His hands moved down to grab Mika’s foot, tapping his ankle and rotating his feet in circles. Mika didn’t show any signs of discomfort. In fact, he looked almost bored- as if he was waiting for this part to be over. 

“Do your calves bother you?” Shuu asked, even though he knew they did not.

Yet Mika shook his head. 

That took one thing off the list.

Shuu stood and focused on Mika’s arms. One full rotation of the arms at the shoulder, forwards and backwards, then another at the elbow. He applied pressure, but still nothing to be reamed from Mika. 

His upper arms were, as usual, tense. 

  
  


Since he’d been found by Shuu, Mika had been changing. Improving.

Sometimes, Shuu would think back to the days when he’d feel nothing but softness and bone during their exams. Mika was growing. Even if Shuu couldn’t exactly place why, the thought put a little ache in his heart. 

“Are you in any pain?” He asked casually.

  
  


_Was_ Mika in pain? He would’ve laughed, but he didn’t even feel like doing that. It was precisely that he couldn’t exactly verbalize what was happening that felt painful in it’s own way.

Besides, he wasn’t sure how Shuu would react if he told him what he wanted to do was eat sweets and cry.

Mika shrugged. He was being vague as he said, “I guess,” 

  
  


“Elaborate,” Shuu shot back. A demand.

  
  


Groaning and kicking his legs, Mika shook his head once again. “Nah,”

  
  


It definitely wasn’t like Mika to be so openly defiant, but Shuu had to remind himself to keep his cool.

Mika then frowned as he rubbed his stomach. “Can’t describe it…” 

It’s not that it wasn’t like Mika to whine, but why was he being so vague?

  
  


_Another stomach ache?_ It was likely from all the… _interesting_ sweets Mika liked.

Shuu stood up. 

He put pressure on different spots of Mika’s torso with his hands, yet he didn’t even flinch. No reaction in the slightest.

Not even the slightest giggle from a tickle. Mika was blank. 

Physically, there was nothing Shuu could pinpoint that’d cause Mika these troubles.

Shuu had to take that with a grain of salt- considering he didn’t even know what Mika’s problems were.

And Mika was in no rush to help. He stared off into the distance. His mismatched eyes seemed so vacant. Spaced out. Mika let his thoughts go elsewhere.

He hardly registered that Shuu's hands had been waving directly in front of his eyes.

  
  


“Kagehira,” Shuu began with a soft yet stern voice.

“I can’t help you if you’re-” Shuu gestured his hand in a full body sweep- “being like _this_.”

  
  


_Ouch._

He didn’t even have to fully verbalize it for Mika to understand. 

_This._

It was just a word. _This_ could imply so many things, and yet-- Mika knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

_Complicated. Useless. Stubborn._

But Oshii-san wouldn’t say that, would he? 

_This._

That type of thing would never happen during maintenance. 

_Complicated. Useless. Stubborn._

After all, Mika never left Shuu, so why--

  
  


_This._

  
  


If Shuu was talking, Mika would not have been able to hear it over the rush of words in his head. The utter of _‘This’_ alone was all it took for Mika to crack. He wasn’t made of glass, and he wasn’t an egg. He was a doll. Shuu’s doll. And the small shatters in his porcelain frame became full blown cracks.

This was all it took for Mika to tear up. He felt the heat in his face as his cheeks grew red. “I don’t know what I feel!” 

Shuu’s mouth opened, but he was at a loss of words.

  
  


“You’re leavin’ me, Oshii-san,” Mika began, “you’re goin’ to France without me, an’ ‘m gonna be all alone! I won’t have an Oshii-san, an’ you’ll jus’ find another doll!”

Small tears grew to full out weeping. Mika buried his face in his hands. Gods, he felt shameful. Dolls aren’t supposed to have _trashy feelings_ like this. Why was he feeling this dread to maybe lose Shuu? Why was he so scared to let go? Shuu had been opening up to him more, but he was still a doll.

Shuu was being nice. Shuu was treating him as his _equal-- more than. He was Shuu’s partner._ Shuu had said so himself. _Partners-_

_Oh._

It had just hit Mika.

“I think.” Mika swallowed hard. “I don’t think m ready to let go of ya. Not when I…” 

He trailed. He wasn’t sure if he could quite say it yet.

“Not when I haven’t told ya how I feel for ya, and not before I know how ya feel too.”

That funny feeling disappeared. Rather, it got replaced. No anxiety could be found, and his butterflies flew away. No. This time, he’d be confident. He wouldn’t doubt it, or talk himself out of his feelings.

Because he knew what he felt was important. He knew it was a fact.

When he traced back the start of this feeling, when he remembered it started only _after_ he found out Shuu was leaving… Things became clear.

  
  


That he was in love with Shuu Itsuki. 

He wasn’t going to let Shuu go without him knowing that, too.

  
  
  


Sweat beaded up at Shuu’s forehead. Somehow, his face was far more red than Mika’s. It was a struggle for him to keep a cool face-- despite his body telling a different story. How would he deal with something like this? Emotions weren’t Shuu’s strong point.

But he knew a gal who was an expert.

Shuu grabbed Mademoiselle and cleared his throat before she spoke.

“Mika-chan,” Mademoiselle called.

His head perked up instantly.

  
  


She was calm and collected. Mademoiselle was there for anyone in need. “Shuu-kun tells me a lot, you know,” she said with a sisterly softness to her voice, “and that includes a lot about you, too.”

  
  


Mika parted his lips, wanting to ask what about, yet not quite getting his voice out. Did his Oshii-san speak about Mika the way Mika thought about him? It’s true he’d been hesitant to talk to someone about it, but… the feelings were always there.

“Shall I tell you how Shuu-kun feels?”

_How he feels._

Mika nodded. His movements were so fast, showing every bit of excitement he was holding back on. He looked at the smile that always seemed to be etched on her face, and felt relaxed. Mado-nee didn’t judge, and she didn’t need to lie.

“Shuu-kun tells me how proud he is of you. He says you never fail to amaze him,” she giggled over the simplicity of such. “He talks quite frequently about what he wants between the two of you.” 

If Mika was a cat, his ears would’ve shot back. His eyes grew wide with amusement over what he was hearing. Meanwhile, Shuu stood behind Mademoiselle with a face so red, he had almost looked sick. He’d move a hand to wipe his brow, before covering his mouth with the back of it.

Seeing Shuu like this… relying on Mademoiselle instead of putting on a tough front… Mika liked it. He loved the sides of Shuu that maybe Shuu wasn’t entirely aware of himself.

There was nothing that could make Shuu any less than perfect. 

Because Mika loved him, and all that entailed with him.

  
  


“Didn’t you know?” Mademoiselle asked. “Shuu-kun says he wants to spend his life with you… entirely because he loves you.”

  
  


Mika’s heart skipped a beat- though it almost felt as if it stopped entirely. Time probably could have stopped at that point. That admission of his feelings… hearing those words from Mademoiselle… This was _real._

He must have sat there with his mouth gaping for longer than he realized.

  
  


Shuu cleared his throat as he still hid his face behind one of his hands. “That Mademoiselle,” he said sheepishly, “going around and telling people my feelings.”

But even Shuu knew that he _needed_ Mademoiselle there. They had both been prepping for this.

  
  


Now it was out there. Those soundwaves of Mademoiselle telling Mika about Shuu’s true feelings would always be floating around in the universe now. Shuu only thought about how those waves must’ve traveled by now. 

At least, that was what he was told as a kid. Everything he said would forever float in the atmosphere, so it was important for him to watch his tongue. Looking back, it was probably a lesson for him to watch his mouth- as his anger explosions were no joke.

But then he wondered… was that it took him so long to admit this?’

If Mika didn’t feel the same, how would Shuu look with the admission of his love floating out there?

Mika exhaled sharply through his mouth. His chest felt free of burden, and his stomach ache eased itself. 

He took a deep inhale, and one last steadying breath out as he asked, “Can I hear you say it?”

  
  
  


“Kagehira,”

  
  


Every muscle in Mika’s body tensed. All that had happened… it all lead to this.

  
  


“I love you, _Mika_ .” Shuu had put extra emphasis on his first name. “And nothing will change that. Not France- not any _thing_ , or any _one_.”

Shuu put his hand down and let Mika see the soft smile he had for him. His blush added a cuteness to him that Mika was sure no one had ever seen before.

… Mika could get used to this.

  
  


The handicraft club _might_ have been quiet, but neither was sure over the roar of their own heartbeats.

Mika and Shuu smiled like fools at each other. They soaked in this moment. It was _real_ , and they were _each other’s_.

“Aren’t you going to seal this with a kiss? It’s only proper.” Shuu asked.

  
  
And Mika was _more_ than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xanthocera)!


End file.
